Kirby (character)
Kirby is the main and eponymous character of the Kirby series of video games developed by HAL Laboratories and published by Nintendo, created by Masahiro Sakurai. Background Thousands of years ago, the Star Warriors went to war against the forces of darkness, with good ultimately prevailing at the expense of many lives. One of the surviving Star Warriors - a mere child - was named Kirby, who awoke when he crash-landed in Dreamland on the Planet Popstar. Since the day he first arrived, Kirby has been a friendly face to all, even those he once considered enemies, and is always willing to step in and save the day should his home or friends be threatened. He's the name you should know, he's the star of the show, Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level ''' (With help from Elline, defeated a possessed Claycia, who created the realm of Seventopia, which consists of seven dimensions full of stars and planets. Defeated Master Crown powered Magolor, which caused the collapse of a large portion of Another Dimension, including several stars and a nebula.), possibly '''High Universe Level (Stated to possess "infinite power", though the veracity of this is unknown.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can react accordingly while piloting the Warp Star, which can travel across planets and dimensions in short times. Scales to fodder Dark Matter particles, which chased Ribbon across multiple galaxies in seconds. Defeated Void Termina, whose weakened parts moved at these speeds. Traveled to Another Dimension in less than a minute from the Divine Terminus while riding the Warp Star.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take attacks from the aforementioned villains, including Void Termina and its final forms Void Soul and Void.), possibly High Universe Level. Hax: Battlefield Removal via Stomach Dimension, Body Manipulation, Resistance to Emotion Manipulation (Unaffected by Dark Matter's presence), Regeneration (Regenerated after being shattered as stone. Can reform from losing half his body and being popped like a balloon, and can even regenerate from his "heart" or soul), Attack Reflection via Inhaling and Mirror ability, Summoning (Can create allies out of his current copy ability), Purification and Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Is able to convert enemies into allies. Purified the three Mage-Sisters and Hyness from their corrupted states.), Telekinesis and Telepathy '''as ESP Kirby, '''Invulnerability via Invincible Candy and blocking with Leaf or Archer abilities, Possession as Ghost Kirby, Size Manipulation as Mini Kirby, Sleep Inducement as Sleep Kirby (Kirby Battle Royale only), Dimensional Storage '''via Stomach Dimension, '''Healing '''via Tomatoes, Maxim Tomatoes, and others, '''Power Bestowal '''via Friend Hearts, Increased damage against dark beings with the Star Rod, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Possession, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Bone Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Reality Warping, '''Resurrection, Toon Force, Non-Corporeal Interaction, Power Absorption, Transmutation via turning enemies into star projectiles when swallowed, Intangibility, Fusion, Life-Force Absorption, Duplication, Data Manipulation '''with Robobot Armor's scanners, '''Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magic, Shielding, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Possession, Power Mimicry '''via Copy Ability, '''Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Body Puppetry Intelligence: Genius (Can solve complex equations almost instantly. Can consistently contend with opponents that possess thousands of years worth of experience, such as Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Queen Setonia. Is immediately a master of the martial art or weapon of his current copy ability.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Floating:' Kirby can inhale air to puff himself up, allowing himself to fly in a balloon-like fashion. Can seemingly hold his breath indefinitely for this. *'Inhaling:' Kirby's primary method of offense without the use of copy abilities. Kirby is capable of inhaling enemies, projectiles, and beings up to twice his size (even higher under the effects of Hypernova) and either spit them back out as stars or swallow them to gain their abilities, if applicable. *'Friend Hearts:' In Star Allies, Kirby gains the ability to manifest hearts to throw at enemies. These hearts only affect certain enemies (namely the ones that are associated with copy abilities), but they will instantly convert said enemies into allies that fight alongside Kirby. This can even be used on particular bosses, such as using them to reform King Dedede, Meta Knight, Whispy Woods, and Pon & Con, as well as even being able to deal damage to Void Termina. *'Copy Abilities:' Forms that grant Kirby additional powers from his base form. Typically, these are obtained by inhaling an enemy or object associated with the ability, though Kirby can also store abilities in his stomach dimension to access at any time (Milky Way Wishes mode of Kirby Super Star, Kirby Squeak Squad). Some Copy Abilities either have limited uses or are much rarer to come by, due to being more powerful than regular ones, with some having screen-clearing attacks. Click here to see a list of copy abilities throughout the series. Techniques Many of Kirby's techniques vary depending on his current copy ability. Animal= *'Claw Swipe:' A basic slash. It has a very small range but is fairly powerful. If Kirby is next to a diggable material, it will be destroyed, and Kirby will move forward. *'Maul:' Kirby jumps forward. If he collides with an enemy, he will grab the enemy, slash it three times, and jump off. *'Cling:' Kirby clings to a dirt ceiling. *'Cling Dig:' Kirby will slash upwards, destroying dirt, and he will move upwards *'Dig:' Kirby will slash downwards, destroying dirt, and he will crawl down. *'Drill Dig:' Kirby will spin like a drill and charge through, depending on the direction the player chose. This will plow through dirt. Kirby cannot be hurt while performing this move. |-| Archer= *'Shot:' Kirby will fire a single arrow straight in front of him. *'Snipe Shot:' Kirby will fire a stronger, larger arrow straight in front of him. *'Magic Star Arrow:' Kirby will fire a glowing, powerful arrow straight in front of him. The arrow explodes upon hitting a wall and goes through enemies. *'Sharpshooter:' Kirby will aim up or down while charging his arrow. *'Sky Shot:' Kirby will fire a single arrow directly above him. *'Sky Shot Shower:' Kirby will fire an arrow above him, that will split into several that will fall around him. *'Arrow Slash:' Kirby will quickly lunge and slash twice in front of him, using an arrow like a blade. *'Leaping Quiver:' Kirby will fire several arrows diagonally down and in front of him in the air. *'Camouflage:' Kirby will pull out one of several fake pieces of camouflage and duck behind it. It defends against all attacks. *'Hitman:' Kirby will quickly shoot a ground-level arrow from behind his camouflage. He is vulnerable during the animation. *'Crawl:' Kirby will crawl slowly along, still camouflaged. He is vulnerable during the crawl. |-| Artist= *'Brush Slash:' Kirby swings his paintbrush forward, unleashing a torrent of paint. *'Brush Splash:' Kirby rushes forward and swings his paintbrush, unleashing a wave of paint. *'Painter:' Kirby produces an easel and paints a character. This character jumps off the canvas and moves forward for several seconds, occasionally attacking. *'Sculpture:' Kirby produces a large slab of rock and carves it into a sculpture. The size of the stone is random. Kirby then holds his carving above his head and loses the ability to move. *'Creative Destruction:' Kirby swings his sculpture twice and then smashes it against the ground. This destroys the sculpture. *'Painbrush:' Kirby angrily holds his brush in front of himself. After it grows several times, he swings it wildly, covering the screen with paint. This drops the ability. |-| Beam= *'Beam Whip:' A line of energy appears and goes from about a 45 degree angle above Kirby to the same angle below him. *'Wave Beam:' Kirby fires an energy blast straight forward. This blast will blow through enemies and wipe out all enemies in its path. *'Capture Beam:' After getting an enemy or defeated mid-bosses in his grasp, Kirby can shoot them off with a flurry of energy. *'Cycle Beam:' Kirby creates a focused, rotating blast similar in appearance to the regular Beam Whip, which can deal more damage, but has drastically less range. *'Beam Blast:' While in the air, Kirby shoots many small energy bolts diagonally, in front of him and downward. This move can be used indefinitely before touching the ground, and it also makes gives Kirby a little more air time. *'Revolution Beam:' Kirby suspends himself in midair while rotating his beam rod around himself, producing a line of energy that circles him for as long as the input is repeated. |-| Beetle= *'Horn Upper:' Kirby slashes the large horn of his hat upwards. *'Horn Flurry:' Kirby quickly slashes upwards several times with the large horn on the front of his helmet. *'Rocket Horn:' Kirby lunges forward, horn-first, and skewers any small enemies in his way. After he stops, he throws them off. *'Rocket Horn Dive:' Kirby flies upwards and backwards in a wide circle to slam the skewered enemies into the ground. *'Spiral Horn:' Kirby spins and flies upwards, sucking in and damaging any nearby enemies with his horn. Kirby is invincible while performing this attack. *'Hardhead Slam:' Kirby points his horn downward and spirals to the ground. *'Catching Horn:' Kirby skewers an enemy with his horn, rendering them helpless. He can then carry them around. **'Quick Throw:' Kirby tosses the enemy off his horn. **'Throw Drop:' Kirby jumps with the grabbed enemy and slams it against the ground. **'Crown Drop:' Kirby does a double backflip with the grabbed enemy and slams it against the ground. **'Slamming Drill:' Kirby spins the grabbed enemy against the ground. *'Hover Wing:' Kirby flaps his beetle wings to fly, which can damage enemies. |-| Bomb= *'Ready Bomb / Self-Destruct:' Kirby creates a bomb and holds it. The bomb will explode if held for too long, and will hurt Kirby. Self Destruct doesn't damage him, but does give knock back and invincibility as if being damaged. *'Bomb Throw:' Kirby throws the primed bomb. Bombs will explode on contact. *'Bomb Set:' Kirby sets a bomb on an enemy. The enemy will be stunned until the bomb explodes. *'Bomb Drop:' Kirby drops a bomb on the ground in front of him. The bomb explodes after a few seconds. *'Bomb Bowl:' Kirby throws a bomb that travels straight ahead, unaffected by gravity. *'Bomb Slide:' Kirby does a sweep with the bomb in his hand. The bomb will be set on the ground, though it will automatically explode on contact with an enemy. |-| Clean= *'Sweep:' Kirby pushes a cloud of dust or gust of wind with a broom that damages the enemy. *'Sweep and Move:' Kirby walks while sweeping, which makes a gust of wind in front of him. *'Broom Flick:' Kirby pushes a wider gust of wind in front of himself. *'Clean Pitch:' Pitch will appear and turns into a bucket, from which Kirby splashes a pile of water at a slight arc. **'Charged Clean Pitch:' Pitch will close his eyes when fully charged, then turn into a bucket from which Kirby splashes a huge pile of water in a slight arc. *'Clean Nago:' Kirby becomes a cloth, and Nago will appear to push him forwards. *'Clean ChuChu:' ChuChu will appear above Kirby on a broom and fly around with it, surrounded by a gust of wind which protects them. The bristles also make star bubbles. |-| Cutter= *'Cutter Boomerang:' Kirby tosses the blade from his hat in front of him (it reappears immediately). By causing the cutter to miss Kirby on its way back, enemies behind Kirby can be attacked without him turning around. *'Hyper Boomerang:' Kirby holds and charges a Cutter Boomerang in his hand until it enlarges and flashes. This cutter is larger and more powerful, and will also bounce off of walls several times before disappearing. *'Cutter Dash:' Kirby dashes forward, swinging the cutter upward like a sword. *'Sweep Cutter:' Kirby throws a Cutter Boomerang like normal, but holds out another one while doing so, causing extra damage to anyone in melee range. *'Cutter Drop:' Kirby holds his cutter in front of him as he falls down damaging enemies. By dashing in midair the attack goes slightly faster. *'Cleaving Cutter:' Kirby attacks enemies using his Cutter Boomerang as a sword and slashes the enemy once or twice. *'Final Cutter:' Kirby jumps in the air and brings down his blade in a huge slash, generating an energy wave on the ground that explodes on contact with a wall. |-| ESP= *'Psychokinesis:' Kirby creates a bubble of psychic energy that explodes immediately. *'PK Shift:' Kirby creates a bubble of psychic energy that can move around. The bubble explodes when Kirby releases the attack, after a short period of time, or after hitting an enemy or destructible object twice. *'PK Electroshift:' Kirby creates a massive bubble of psychic energy that deals more damage than PK Shift. Explodes when Kirby releases the attack or after a short amount of time. *'Vanish / Reappear:' Kirby instantly transports himself forward, causing damage to any enemies he transports near. Kirby can remain vanished indefinitely as long as he holds the attack, and can reappear above or below where he normally would. *'PK Evade:' Kirby teleports quickly to dodge an attack, then creates a small bubble of psychic energy to damage enemies around him. *'PK Insight:' Kirby teleports immediately to dodge an attack, then creates a large, powerful bubble of psychic energy to damage enemies around him. |-| Fighter= *'Vulcan Jab:' Kirby delivers a series of fast, weak jabs, each releasing a small shockwave. *'Nonstop Vulcan Jab:' Kirby punches quickly, releasing many weak, fast shockwaves. No attack cooldown. *'Smash Punch:' Kirby throws a forward leaning overhead punch, releasing a powerful blast of energy. It is a one-hit KO on regular enemies. *'Force Blast:' Kirby charges an energy blast in his hands before launching it at an enemy. Kirby can charge the blast up to three levels (Force Blast, Mega Force Blast, and Giga Force Blast). *'Leg Sweep:' Kirby slides along the ground, damaging enemies with his extended foot. *'Spin Kick:' Kirby gives a running kick to anything in his path. He is invulnerable during the attack. *'Somersault Kick:' Kirby performs a running somersault kick to anything in his path. *'Down Kick:' Kirby performs a drop kick in midair, damaging enemies below him. A simple attack in midair with no special momentum, but Kirby can bounce off of certain targets. *'Sky Kick:' Same as Down Kick, but Kirby drops down to the ground at a quick pace. *'Moon Somersault Kick:' Kirby performs a Somersault Kick in midair, damaging enemies. This kick renders him invincible for the duration of the move and leaves behind a crescent shaped flash. *'Double Kick:' As Kirby falls he performs a kick and then he fires off a second kick, complete with an energy wave. *'Rising Break:' Kirby performs a powerful leaping uppercut with his fist engulfed in energy. Hits enemies multiple times. Kirby is invulnerable during the attack. *'Foe Grab:' Kirby grabs a nearby enemy. *'Arm Throw:' Kirby grabs an enemy, stars, & mid-bosses (when defeated) and tosses them forward (or punches them), often into other enemies or mid-bosses. *'Judo Throw:' Kirby grabs an enemy, stars, & mid-bosses (when defeated) and throws them behind him, sometimes damaging other enemies & mid-bosses. *'Aerial Spin Kick:' Kirby performs a whirlwind kick forward a small distance. In midair, he performs it stationary. *'Air Drop:' Kirby takes the enemy or defeated mid-boss high up into the air, and then slams it into the ground. |-| Fire= *'Fire Breath:' Kirby blows a stream of fire out of his mouth to burn his enemies to a crisp. It can be aimed in some games and on rare occasions can go through walls. *'Spinning Fire Breath:' Kirby spins in the air blowing out a stream of fire. *'Fireball:' Kirby self-combusts into a large flaming ball, damaging surrounding enemies. *'Burn:' Kirby cloaks himself in flames and dashes forward with great force, bouncing off walls on contact (This was originally a separate ability called "Burning"). *'Burning Flame:' Kirby drops 2-3 fireballs that fall to the ground as he dashes, leaving a lingering flame that can burn away at foes. *'Searing Burn:' Kirby stops Burn and makes an explosion. *'Fireball Spin:' Kirby spins like a wheel in midair while self-combusting. When near the ground while doing this attack Kirby rolls along the ground. If he reaches a wall he will climb up that wall |-| Ghost= *'Possess:' Kirby charges forward. When he comes in contact with an enemy, he possesses them. In this state, he can use their attacks and they all have unlimited multi-jumps. While charging, Ghost Kirby is invincible. Also note that if Kirby is controlling an enemy, Kirby doesn't get hurt at all; the controlled enemy can be used as a living shield. Only effects minor enemies, and not stronger ones like mid or regular bosses. *'Erase:' Once the enemy is under Kirby's influence, he may suck up the enemy into his ghostly cloak, instantly disposing of them. Also, if the possessed enemy grabs an enemy, that enemy will too be destroyed when Kirby performs the "Erase" move. |-| Hammer= *'Hammer Nail:' A basic vertical smash where the hammer pounds the ground. It can also pound in stakes, among other things. *'Giant Hammer:' Kirby charges the hammer, powering it up. It then grows massively, and flattens any enemy under it when released. *'Hammer Swing:' Kirby spins several times with his hammer outstretched. *'Giant Swing:' Kirby spins, holding the hammer out, and twirls it completely around his body. *'Ultra Giant Swing:' Kirby somersaults midair, and twirls the hammer around his body twice. Kirby is invincible during the attack. *'Hammer Flip:' Kirby charges up his hammer. After it lights on fire, he pulverizes enemies with a powerful upward swing. This is one of the most damaging moves Kirby can perform. Although Bonkers is capable of using Hammer Flip as well, he brings his hammer down instead of pulling it up. *'Hammer Throw:' Kirby sacrifices his weapon and ability for one last attack. After doing a Hammer Swing, he throws the hammer full force, doing instant massive damage to any enemy & mid-bosses in his path. *'Triple Hammer:' Kirby charges up and then swings the hammer three times in succession, with the final blow more powerful than the first two. This move will fail if the hammer does not connect with the ground. *'Hammer Twirl:' Kirby holds the hammer's head below him and twirls it to perform rapid damage. This move can be used in the air and on the ground. Kirby is invincible during this attack, and touching him will damage enemies just as much as the hammer itself. |-| Parasol= *'Parasol Swing:' Kirby swings his Parasol in front of him, damaging enemies. Kirby can also hold the parasol in front of him. *'Drift:' Kirby's descent is slowed down when he falls. *'Parasol Shield:' This is more of a feature than an attack; any enemy that touches Kirby's parasol will take a small amount of damage. Kirby will also block any projectiles from above, front, or back (depending on where the parasol is). *'Parasol Dive:' Kirby dives diagonally down, smashing through enemies below him. This move also works underwater. *'Circus Throw:' Kirby will grab the enemy or defeated mid-boss, bounce it off his Parasol, and toss it up or forward, depending on if the player tapped forward on the controls or not. *'Parasol Drill:' Kirby dashes forward at a high speed while twirling the parasol in front of him. Depending on the game, this move may or may not give Kirby invincibility frames. This move also works underwater. *'Parasol Twirl:' Kirby twirls the parasol underneath him, gaining invincibility from attacks and heavily damaging enemies that come into contact with him. |-| Poison= *'Sticky Toxin:' Kirby shoots a poison ball from his mouth that leaves a toxic puddle that can damage enemies. This attack falls straight down in water. *'Toxic Tower:' Kirby projects a column of poison up in the air. Kirby can aim this attack in different directions. *'Toxic Slide:' Kirby surfs on a wave of poison. Kirby can surf on water while doing this attack. This attack also leaves a trail of poison behind it that can damage enemies. *'Toxic Smog:' Kirby breathes poison breath that damages foes. It can be moved by fans and can destroy blocks. *'Poison Pummel:' Kirby goes into a flurry of poison jabs and then ends it by leaping into the air and slamming down. The slam produces a large splash of poison that can hit other targets. *'Sticky Strike:' Kirby fires two poison balls towards the ground, leaving damaging puddles when they hit the ground. *'Toxic Ball:' Kirby throws a ball of poison which rolls around before bursting. |-| Sleep= Disclaimer: These techniques come exclusively from Kirby Battle Royale and not the main games. *'Pillow Attack:' Kirby swipes his pillow in front of him. *'Pillow Uppercut:' Kirby swings his pillow upwards. *'Pillow Takedown:' Kirby slams his pillow into the ground. Deals a knockdown that cannot be tech recovered from. *'Spinning Pillow Dive:' Kirby spins around in the air with his pillow held out, until he slams it down on the ground. Hits multiple times, and provides cover around almost his entire body. *'Burst Bubble:' Kirby builds up a bubble of sleepy snot and releases it. A slow-moving, but large and long-lasting projectile. *'Nighty Nightcap:' Kirby pulls out a green nightcap and drops it on an opponent's head, putting them to sleep and leaving them vulnerable to attack. *'Sweet Dreams:' Kirby falls asleep and dreams of eating cake. Gradually restores health, and the player can end it at any time by moving or attacking. |-| Spear= *'Spear Thrust:' Kirby thrusts the spear forward. *'Back Thrust:' Kirby thrusts the spear the other way. *'Skyward Thrust:' Kirby thrusts the spear upwards. *'Moon Drop:' Kirby flashes the spear and twirls it downwards towards the ground. *'Spear Throw:' Kirby throws one spear in a short distance. *'Spear Barrage:' Kirby throws two spears in succession, each having varying distances. *'Triple Throw:' Kirby throws three spears at once in a spread. *'Multispear Attack:' Kirby unleashes a flurry of forward jabs with the spear before finishing with a powerful thrust, the Pinpoint Thrust. *'Spear Copter:' Kirby twirls the spear above his head and hovers like a helicopter. Anything touching the spinning spear takes damage. The hover ends after six seconds, and Kirby slows the twirling and lands. *'Pinpoint Thrust:' Kirby finishes his rapid jabbing with a final thrust. *'Windmill:' Kirby spins his spear below him. Similar to Spear Copter, but is used for attacking opponents from above. *'Gale Thrust:' Kirby charges up his spear, and then performs a powerful lunging thrust forward. |-| Spider= *'String Shot:' Kirby shoots a string at a downwards trajectory that encases enemies in pods upon contact. *'Net Work:' Kirby charges and creates a large web around himself, encasing enemies in pods upon contact. *'Skyward Web:' Kirby shoots a web needle above himself. *'Web Sling:' Kirby shoots a web in front of him, encasing enemies in pods upon contact. *'Web Scatter:' Kirby shoots three small webs in front of him, encasing enemies in pods upon contact. *'Downward Web:' Kirby shoots a large web below himself. *'Pod Kick:' Kirby kicks the pod, defeating the trapped enemy, and also damaging any enemies in the way. *'Pod Snatch:' Kirby grabs the pod. *'Pod Slam:' Kirby slams the pod in front of himself, damaging any enemies in contact, then throws the pod forward. *'Pod Slamabam:' Kirby slams the pod in front and behind himself repeatedly, damaging any enemies on contact, then throws the pod forward. *'Pod Guard:' Kirby encases himself in a pod. The pod juts out spikes on contact with an enemy, damaging them. Releasing the guard also damages any nearby enemies. Kirby cannot dodge using this guard. |-| Stone= *'Stone Change:' Kirby turns into a stone or other heavy object. He becomes invincible and, if in the air, falls with great speed. He deals damage whenever he passively moves in stone form *'Change Back:' Kirby bursts out of stone form with a small explosion. *'Turbo Stone:' Kirby transforms into stone form while dashing, spinning around for a while before stopping. *'Heavy Smash:' Kirby spins around in midair, then smashes on the ground, creating a shockwave. The statue that Kirby turns into is bigger than Stone Change. *'Stone Uppercut:' Kirby forms a stone fist and attacks diagonally upwards. *'Mighty Uppercut:' Kirby charges up Stone Uppercut before attacking. *'Spin:' Kirby spins a little in his stone form. |-| Sword= *'Overhead Slash:' Kirby slashes at the enemy with his sword. *'Spin Slash:' Kirby charges up his sword with energy, then twirls with it outstretched damaging enemies in a close range. *'Uppercut:' Kirby makes a quick slash motion up. It is less accurate than the Sword Slash, but it is more powerful and can hit slightly airborne enemies. *'Multisword Attack:' Kirby attacks with lightning-fast sword slashes that are nearly impossible to see. *'Cleave:' Kirby ends his Multisword Attack with one final swing. *'Hat Thrust:' Kirby holds his sword downwards and can bounce of the enemy this way. *'Sword Beam:' Kirby slashes and a sword beam comes out to damage enemies, so long as he is at full health. *'Drill Stab:' Kirby lunges forwards, sword outstretched, to stab his enemies *'Down Thrust:' Kirby thrusts his sword downwards and inflicts damage on any enemy unfortunate enough to be below him. *'Upward Slash:' Kirby slashes with his sword upwards, damaging unfortunate enemies above him. *'Sword Dive:' Kirby slams down on top of foes as if using Final Cutter. *'Twister Slash:' Kirby charges up and unleashes a spin attack while jumping. *'Sky Energy Sword:' Kirby raises his sword over his head to charge it with energy. He then unleashes this energy as a ranged attack when he slashes. |-| Water= *'Wave Attack:' Kirby shoots a pulse of water. It follows the terrain surface regardless of whether it goes uphill or not until it moves off-screen. The water moves at the same speed as Kirby's Surf. *'Surf:' A special dash move. Kirby surfs on a wave. This move allows Kirby to travel over the surface of a body of water or a fiery platform. *'Wave Surf:' Raises Kirby's surf wave and deals damage for several seconds. Kirby is invulnerable during the attack. *'Geyser:' Projects a column of water straight up, but Kirby cannot move while doing so. *'Fountain Hover:' Kirby hovers by spitting water towards the ground. *'Water Crown:' Splashes water at Kirby's feet, dealing damage to anything close to him. Has short range. *'Rainbow Rain:' Kirby crouches, then projects a sphere of water around him and ends with a rainbow flourish. Has longer range than Water Crown. *'Enhanced Water Gun:' Passively enhances Kirby's underwater-only Water Gun attack. Doubles its range and damage area. |-| Wing= *'Feather Gun:' Kirby shoots out multiple feathers. The first feather he shoots always flies straight. *'Condor Head:' Kirby dashes forward and headbutts enemies that get in his way. *'Combo Drop:' Kirby cancels his dash into a downwards head-bomb, dealing additional damage *'Combo Dive:' Kirby cancels his dash into a diagonal head-bomb, dealing additional damage. *'Dive Bomb:' Kirby dives straight down, hurting enemies in midair. He lands headfirst and creates shock waves that deal even more damage to grounded enemies. *'Condor Dive:' Same as Dive Bomb, except this move propels Kirby diagonally down instead of straight down. *'Toss:' Kirby tosses the enemy. It does not do damage but rather sets up the enemy & mid-boss for an attack. *'Shuttle Loop:' Kirby loops around the enemy right after tossing, hitting any enemies & mid-bosses that collide with him and defeating the enemy thrown. *'Hover Flap:' Kirby flies. His wings do a tiny amount of damage to airborne enemies. *'Gust Roll:' Kirby does a barrel roll, spinning obstacles and racers out of control. Single-Use Abilities Abilities that are, as their names imply, limited in their use to a single attack before being consumed, due to being far more powerful than the standard Copy Abilities. Cook= *'Cook Pot:' Kirby spawns a large, copper pot that sucks in all enemies and projectiles on screen, then cooks them up to transform them into food he can use to heal himself and allies. *'Souper Supper:' Same as the Cook Pot at first, except before spawning food, it shoots out a boiling soup that splashes everywhere and damages anything that wasn't sucked into the pot. |-| Crash= *'Crash Fireball:' A large energy surge engulfs the screen, destroying most regular enemies and severely damaging bosses. *'Supernova:' Kirby releases an enormous blast of energy. It's a more powerful version of the Crash Fireball. Super Abilities Flare Beam= |-| Grand Hammer= |-| Hypernova= |-| Monster Flame= |-| Snow Bowl= |-| Ultra Sword= Equipment *'Warp Star:' While this ability is rarely in the games, Kirby is able to summon/spawn a Warp Star to his side. Kirby uses the star as a form of transportation, being fast enough to cross entire planets in a short amount of time. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Split apart Planet Popstar by punching it. *Can strike a large meteor with enough force to send it a maximum of 9,999 light-years away. *Threw Popon to the sun and back with a frying pan. *Threw one of Yin-Yarn's sticks to another planet. *Sends King Dedede flying into the horizon. *With Robobot Armor, drilled through multiple barriers from the planet-sized Star Dream and then through Star Dream itself. *Redirected Phantom Star Gerath by spitting cannonballs into it. *Defeated Dark Mind, who had control over and corrupted the entire Mirror World, which contained a galaxy. *Pushed back waves of darkness that were swallowing portions of Another Dimension. Speed/Reactions *As Wheel Kirby, can speed across water and drive five laps around Dreamland in seconds. *Can outrun vortexes created by Magolor that affect the dimension they're fighting in. *Reacted to meteors scattered about from Void Termina exploding. Durability/Endurance *Survived being crushed flat by Blocky. *Perfectly fine after getting shot down by the Halberd's main cannon. *While knocked out by Star Dream's explosion, was still fine and survived falling back to Pop Star. *Can take attacks from Queen Sectonia, who accidentally destroyed Pop Star while trying to slice a cake. *Survived an explosion that enveloped most most of Popstar. Skill/Intelligence *Built a spaceship in mere seconds. *Can contend with Galacta Knight, who is stated to be the strongest warrior in the galaxy. *Stated to be "an extremely skilled technician." Weaknesses *Despite intelligence, has the mentality of a child or baby. *Can't inhale beings or objects that are so much larger than himself. *Enough damage or force can knock a copy ability out of him. Powerscaling Due to the nature of the games, any playable character is capable of the same feats as Kirby is within their current game. That, plus many characters show themselves as being perfectly capable of contending with Kirby. In this sense, showing that they are comparable to Kirby in some way would be enough for them to scale to his feats. Sources *Kirby Wiki (For technique descriptions) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ability Copiers Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spear Users Category:Psychics Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Spirits Category:Bow Users Category:Claw Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Whip Users Category:Yo-Yo Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Broom Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Pilots Category:Light Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusion Users Category:High Universe Level Category:Super Form Users Category:Needle Users